


The Prince's Groom

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of telling Cassandra what actually happened, Varric tells her a fairy tale that closely follows The Princess Bride, with Anders as Buttercup, Sebastian as Humperdink, and Hawke as Westley. Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince's Groom

**Author's Note:**

> So, The Princess Bride is actually pretty dark since I worked through this. Just as a warning:  
> CW: Suicide Mention  
> CW: Major Character Death. But not actually. She doesn't stay dead. Magic.
> 
> As well, Sebastian is a dick only because the OP requested he play Humperdink.
> 
> I'm so sorry the formatting on this is junk. It won't seem to let me fix it.

_-Seeker, I told you. I write stories. I don't tell the truth that well._  
-Whatever you can tell me would be of great help.  
-Fine. But I'm telling it my way. 

Anders lived on a small farm in the countryside just outside Kirkwall. His two joys were raising cats and tormenting the farm girl who lived there. Anders who ask her to do any sort of menial task and she would simply reply, "As you wish."

What he came to realize over time was that when she said, "As you wish" what she really meant was "I love you." 

And one day, he came to realize that he loved her too. He confessed to her at her hovel and they shared their first kiss as the sun set upon the fields.

_-Isn't that a wonderful beginning?_  
-Great. Now, get to what I actually asked for.  
-Fine. 

Having no money of her own, Hawke decided to go back to the country of her birth to work in the army. She said goodbye to her love and went to port to cross the seas. A few days later, Anders received word that Hawke's ship had been captured by the Dread Pirate Flemeth, who took no prisoners alive.

Anders was heartbroken. For days he neither ate nor slept, never leaving his room. Finally when he emerged, he announced to his family that he would move into the city and dedicate his life to helping others. As he left his home for the last time, he whispered to himself, "I will never love again."

_-Wait, Hawke dies? Then how did-  
-Shush, I'm getting to that part._

As the years passed on, Anders turned into a beautiful young man, working tirelessly among the poor and needy of the city. Turning no one away, he cured the sick and fed the hungry, trying not to remember his lost love. His blonde hair grew more splendid, his brown eyes soft, and all who gazed upon him thought him the most beautiful man in the world. 

When the Viscount died, Prince Sebastian Vael succeeded him, bringing with him the cruel and merciless Knight-Captain Meredith. Yet the people of Kirkwall had no love for him and as he plotted to take over his birthright of Starkhaven, he knew he needed their support. 

Asking among the common folk of Kirkwall, he sought to find the most beloved of the city, the most beautiful and kind. After a time, this led him to Anders' clinic. Upon seeing him, Sebastian knew that if he wedded him, the city of Kirkwall would love him better for it.

Yet Anders refused. He was sworn, body and soul to Hawke, even if she had long passed. But Sebastian insisted, warning him that if he did not wed him, Sebastian would raid the lower quarters of the city, finding every apostate and giving them to Meredith for her research. With heaviness in his heart, he agreed, though he knew he would never love him.

_-Seriously, is this a...kissing story? You told me there was a war!_  
-You want to hear the story or not?  
-I should have captured someone else. I had to catch the novelist.  
-Ahem.  
-Please. Go on. 

As the wedding grew nearer, Anders sought solace by riding back to the farm of his childhood, yet on his way, he was captured by three and brought upon their ship, bound for the borders of Starkhaven.

Anders woke on the bridge of the ship, the dwarf Javaris looking over him.

"The cargo has not been damaged. Good."

The tall elf emerged from the shadows. "What does it matter if we are to kill him anyways? Would it not be easier to simply toss him over to the eels now?"

A dark skinned and busty woman chimed in. "That seems a nasty way to go, Fenris."

"Enough, you two. I don't know why I even hire you. Isabela, just steer the damn boat. We'll be crossing the Starkhaven border soon, you need to keep us safe until we climb the cliffs."

Fenris looked out into the waters. "That ship has been following us for some time."

Anders turned, seeing the small boat a few leagues behind them."

"Just...someone out for a pleasure cruise. At night. Across a volatile border. Nothing to worry about. If he's trying to rescue the Prince, our little flower here will be dead by the time it catches up with us."

Anders glanced over the side of the boat and threw himself over, attempting to unbind his hands. He saw one of the eels grow closer, shrieking. He tried to swim away, but his boots were too heavy. 

_-He doesn't die at this time._  
-Why are you stopping?  
-You seemed worried.  
-Well...no, I'm fine...  
-Okay 

Isabela jumped overboard and pulled him out, tossing him back on the deck.

"As I said," she reminded. "A nasty way to go."

Anders caught his breath and looked out onto the water, seeing the boat still. Sebastian must be following them, ready to rescue him. While he held no love for him, Anders hoped his fiancé was at least courteous enough to try to save him.

They dropped anchor near the Cliffs and Fenris tied Anders to him, climbing up the rope over the side. Isabela strapped Javaris to her and followed him, huffing. They made it over the other side. Fenris looked over the edge.

"There is someone in black following us," he commented. 

The other two looked over. Fenris cut the rope and the figure grabbed onto a rock, holding on for dear life.

"Shit," Javaris said. "Fine. Isabela, you kill him. We'll keep going."

"Can I use my left hand at least? It's been awhile since I've had a good duel."

"As long as you kill him, I don't care. Just finish him off." 

Fenris threw Anders back over his shoulder and the three ran off, leaving Isabela to stretch and prepare. She looked down the cliff, seeing the woman in black.

"You want a rope?" Isabela asked.

"What stops you from cutting it the minute I hold on?"

"I give you my word as a Riviani."

"No good, I've met too many Rivianis."

Isabela promised, "I swear by the soul of my Mother that if you let me help you, you will reach the top alive."

"For you to kill me then?"

"At least it will be a fair fight."

"Lower the rope."

Isabela tied the thick rope around the rock and lowered it down. The figure grabbed it and climbed the rest of the way up. She glanced at Isabela before sitting down and catching her breath.

"Rest for a minute," Isabela said. "And then we fight."

The woman in black replied, "Very sportsmen like of you."

Isabela knelt watching her drink. "You wouldn't happen to have six fingers on your right hand, would you?"

"Is this how you always introduce yourself?"

Isabela said, "My mother was killed by a woman with six fingers on her right hand."

The Woman held up her hands. "Sorry."

Isabela explained, "My mother was the best blacksmith in Rivain. One day when I was young a Templar came, asking for a sword made with the finest steel, embedded with lyrium. My mother worked day and night and when the Templar came back, she refused to pay. She killed my mother, right through the heart. I loved her so and from that day, I swore revenge. I learned swordplay from every duelist in Thedas and I am a Master. All so one day I could say: "Hello, my name is Isabela Montaya. You killed my mother. Prepare to die." I hope every morning that this will be the day I will avenge her."

The Woman replied, "Maybe your afternoon will be luckier."

"One can only hope. It is unlikely you will defeat me but I hope it to be a good fight. You seem a good woman, I'd hate to kill you."

"You seem one too. I'd hate to die."

They went to arms and fought, back and forth, meeting each other spar for spar. Isabela switched back to her right, not realizing the Woman in Black was also fighting with her weaker hand. They grew close to the cliff and the Woman pushed Isabela back to safety and knocked her out with the pommel of her blade.

The Woman saw the footsteps of the others and ran towards the fields. 

Fenris turned, seeing the distant figure race towards them. Javaris cried out, "Shit! Fine. I'll take her. You, rip out his heart."

"That hardly seems fair-"

"Then use a rock! I don't care!"  
Javaris ran off, Anders protesting as the dwarf dragged him away. Fenris picked up a few rocks, grimacing. The Woman quickly made it to him, drawing her sword.

Fenris phased his hand through a boulder and pulled it back. The Woman seemed impressed, even through her mask.

"I could easily destroy you," Fenris said. "You have killed my friend, after all."

"She's fine," the Woman promised. "Just going to wake up with a headache. I hope to promise the same for you if you decide to fight."

"Put down your sword," Fenris said, "and I will not use my powers."

"And then we try to kill each other like civilized people?"

Fenris nodded.

The Woman placed her weapons on the ground and held her stance. Fenris tackled her, knocking her down. She rolled him over, attempting to free herself. He put his hands on her throat and she took a deep breath before slamming her head against his. Fenris growled, stunned.

The Woman rose up, climbing one of the larger rocks. She threw herself onto Fenris as he tried to stand, wrapping her arms around his neck. He passed out and she grabbed her weapons, chasing after the dwarf.

Javaris had prepared for her, waiting patiently at a table. Anders was tossed to the ground, his mouth gagged. 

He called out. "Come, have a drink with me! Let us talk this out as businessmen."

The Woman sat across from him. "I have killed both your strongman and your swordswoman. You are no match for me physically. I will offer you a hundred sovereigns if you let me leave peacefully with the Prince."

Javaris said, leaning forward. "I've been offered a lot more than that to let him die."

"Then maybe we can have a wager," the Woman said, pulling into her satchel. "I have in my hands embrium powder. You will not be able to taste or smell it but I assure you it is quite lethal."

"You would have me wager my life?" Javaris laughed. "I am not stupid."

"You know that I have at least 100 gold pieces on my person," the Woman reminded. "Let us pour a drink. I will put powder in one of our glasses and we both drink. The one who wins walks off with the other's gold and the Prince. The other dies quickly and painlessly. It is a better offer than I can give most."

"What's the trick?" Javaris asked skeptically.

"No trick."

Javaris narrowed his eyes. "Do it." 

The Woman took both goblets of wine and went behind her back. Javaris watched nervously as both glasses came back. The Woman rotated them around a few times before setting them.

"So where do you think it is?" The Woman asked. "Or do you think yourself so clever as to cheat death?" 

Javaris looked back and forth before grabbing the goblet in front of the Woman. He drank it quickly and slammed it down. 

_-Wait, that's it? No debating?  
-He goes on for about five minutes rambling until he makes up his mind. I'm trying to keep this somewhat entertaining. _

Javaris gasped and fell. The Woman went to Anders' side and untied him, removing the gag from his mouth.

Anders asked, "You put the poison in your own cup?"

"They were both poisoned," the Woman said. "I just happen to have developed an immunity to it. Grab his purse and follow me."

"Why should I go with you?" Anders asked angrily.

"Because I have just rescued you from someone who planned to kill you. At least with me you have a chance to survive this dreadful place."

Anders took his things and the Woman grasped his hand, leading him towards the fields. Anders tried to pull away.

"Don't worry, dear Prince," the Woman said snidely. "I'm sure your love will be willing to pay more than 100 sovereigns to see you safe."

"My fiancé would do so out of pride, not out of love," Anders said. "It will not stop him though from slaying you dead, Pirate." 

"You see through my disguise then?" The Woman laughed. "Come, let me rest a moment. The poison is not without some effects."

Anders sat while the Woman drank from her canteen. 

"Why does a man marry someone he does not love, I wonder," the Woman said skeptically. "Does he love money more?"

Anders spat, "How dare you? How dare you think you know what I have gone through? I marry him because I have no choice. If I had married for love, I would have been a widower long ago. My love was killed by the Dread Pirate Flemeth."

"Ah," the Woman said. "Then it is with me you seek your vengeance, for I am she. Tell me, what was your lover's name."

"I called her Hawke," Anders said.

"I remember her," the Pirate said. "Most lovely green eyes. When the others begged for their lives, she only asked kindly. I asked her what a poor penniless soldier had to live for. She said, "True love." I was intrigued and she told me of you. I'm glad I let her die now, if she could see how easily she was replaced."

"I died with her!" Anders bellowed. 

Anders picked up her sword and pointed it at her chest as she knelt before him. "I may not survive the way back to Kirkwall, but at least I will die knowing you will never take another's life. Do you have any words of repentance, Pirate, or should I kill you now?"

The Pirate whispered, "As you wish."

Anders dropped the sword in shock and she stood. She took off the mask and Hawke revealed her face to him. He kissed her and they tumbled into the grass, grasping at each other's clothes-

_-Seeker...are you...giggling?_  
-No. It is...no. I do not need this part. You...what do they say? No. On to the war.  
-As you wish.  
-Do not mock me.  
-But it's so fun. 

After they had consummated their love, Hawke insisted they continue their path. Her ship was nearby and they would be able to flee to Ferelden. She explained her tale. The Dread Pirate Flemeth was actually a woman named Morrigan, who had inherited the ship from her Mother, who had inherited it from hers. Morrigan had decided to retire and was so moved by Hawke and her years of service, she gave the ship to her and hired a new crew together. Hawke came back to find Anders, only to hear that he had been taken. 

"I will always come for you," she promised. "Never again will I leave you willingly."

"I thought you were dead," Anders whispered. "I would never have agreed to him. I would have died first."

"I'm so sorry, my love," she murmured.

They crossed into the Forests of Terror, attempting to cover their trail. Through it they faced all sorts of dangers. Quicksand, Nugs of Unusual Sizes-

_-Those don't exist, dwarf._  
-Then you have clearly never been to the Forests of Terror. They're very creepy. Where was I?  
-They're escaping to her ship.  
-Right. 

When they made it through the other side of the Forests, Hawke was badly injured, nearly torn to shreds by a N.U.S. and burned by the fire swamps. But they had only a few miles to go and Anders helped her walk, attempting to heal her as his powers returned to him. 

Yet when they crossed into the field, they were met with Sebastian and his men, Meredith on his right. Hawke stood in front of Anders protectively, holding her sword.

Sebastian called out, "You will release my fiancé, Pirate, or you shall die."

"We know the ways of the Forests," Hawke said. "We could live there quite happily. I dare say your men would not last an hour."

"You know nothing of my strength and courage," Sebastian said. "Seize her."

"No!" Anders cried out. "Do not hurt her!"

Hawke and Sebastian exchanged a confused look as Anders turned to her.

"Forgive me, my love," he murmured.

Anders turned back to Sebastian. "She is a deckhand on the Pearl, just inside the harbour. Return her to her ship, unharmed, and I will go with you willingly. Promise me this or I will die here with her."

Sebastian looked to Meredith then back to Anders. "I promise. Come with me, my dear. We shall get you back home."

Hawke looked at him in heartbreak as Anders climbed onto the horse behind him. Meredith came forward as the two rode off.

Hawke smirked tiredly. "You have six fingers on your right hand."

She hit the ground as Meredith knocked her out.

_-Seeker...are you crying?_  
-He just threw her away like garbage!  
-He was trying to save her life.  
-Still...I'm sorry. Please. Go on.  
-Are you sure? Because this part isn't actually light hearted either.  
-Maker, what now? Does he marry Sebastian?  
-I'm getting to that. 

Hawke woke strapped to a table. She fought tiredly against the binds, surprised to see a blonde man treating her wounds.

"She likes her experiments to be in prime health first," he explained. "I am sorry for what you will go through, Serah. No one deserves this."

Hawke fought back as he left. Meredith walked down into the pit and glanced over her. She made a few notes in her pad.

"It is exciting to have such a specimen," Meredith commented. "Such physical strength. You will be able to go through much. I study the magic in family lines, you see. I hear you have both a father and sister who are mages. If you have any innate abilities, I should be able to pull them out. I often get apostates to research on, but rarely do they possess the sheer stamina that you have already shown...do not be disheartened, Serah. Your death will help science."

"At least a noble way to go," Hawke said sarcastically. "I'm sure you get no enjoyment at all out of this."

"There are less entertaining studies, certainly. This machine will help us assess how much a human can withstand. I hope in our weeks together, we will learn much together."

Meredith finished strapping her to the cups and pushed down a handle. Hawke's body shot upwards as she screamed out. She wept as the machine stopped.

"That is the lowest setting," Meredith commented. "In order to give a baseline, can you tell me how you feel?"  
Hawke merely whimpered, "I'm fine."

"Good."

Across the city, as if sensing his love was in trouble, Anders woke startled from his sleep. He ran down to the war room, seeing Sebastian already at work. He glanced up at him with a soft smile.

"Another bad dream, my love?" He asked.

"I need to speak to you, privately," Anders said.

Sebastian signaled for his advisors to leave and Anders closed the door behind them.

"I cannot marry you," Anders pleaded. "I made a mistake. I love her. I always will. If you do not let me go from this promise, I know I will die again as I did when I lost her the first time. If you have any feelings for me, let me go." 

Sebastian sighed and agreed, "I will send out ships to find her, each with a letter that you have written, explaining your decision. If she takes you back, then I wish you happiness. But if she does not...we could be happy together, love. I will strive for your happiness every day."

Anders shook his head. "No. If I cannot be with her, then I will never have another. She is my true love. I will never doubt that again. She will come for me." 

"Go write your letter then, pet," Sebastian said. 

Anders left the room and Sebastian went through a secret door, finding his way down to the Pits of Despair. Here he found Meredith taking notes as Hawke groaned on the table.

Sebastian turned off the machine and Hawke gasped.

"He really does love you," Sebastian said angrily. "And I have no doubt that you love him too. You could have been so happy and love each other as few have loved before. But I cannot risk you taking my groom away from me, not when I have such plans for him. Die now, peasant, knowing that you cannot save him."

Sebastian threw the lever to the highest setting. 

Meredith cried out, "No!"

Hawke could no longer scream, her body absolutely aching, her nerves on fire. She thought of Anders as her body shut down, the life drained from her.

_-Seeker...are you alright?_  
-She dies?! Then who gets Sebastian?  
-Excuse me?  
-WHO GETS SEBASTIAN? Is it Isabela? Fenris? Someone has to kill him!  
-You realize you're hoping for the death of a major world leader-  
-He killed Hawke!  
-He doesn't die.  
-What?! But that's not fair!  
-Seeker, just...cool down. It's going to be alright. Do you need a moment?  
-....no. I need to know what happens next. 

Elsewhere in the city, Isabela and Fenris had found their way to the Hanged Man where they drank with their friend-um, it doesn't matter who their friend is. Isabela raised her head suddenly.

"I have just heard the cry of ultimate suffering. It is the same noise I made when my mother died...Fenris...the Woman in Black needs us. She suffers at the hands of the woman who killed my mother. I must rescue her."

"She nearly killed us," Fenris reminded.

"But she is worthy and she needs us. I will know the way."

The two walked through the streets, letting Isabela listen to the soul of her mother. She found a secret door in the wall and pushed it, bringing the two inside. They walked down together, Fenris looking around anxiously.

They made it down into the Pit and saw Hawke's body lying on the table. Isabela ran to her and listened to her chest.

"She is dead, Fenris. We were too late."

Fenris protested, "No. I know someone who can help us."

Fenris brought Hawke over his shoulder and carried her back out through the stairs. Isabela followed him back into the streets and across Lowtown into the Alienage. He knocked on a door and an eccentric young woman answered.

"Miracle Merrill?" He asked.

"No one calls me that anymore," she said, shaking her head. "You have the wrong house."

"Please. Our friend needs help. She's dead. Well, mostly dead."

Merrill sighed, "Bring her in."

They followed her into the hovel and laid her out on the table. Merrill opened Hawke's mouth and listened.

"You definitely need a miracle. She's not far from being almost all dead. You sure she's worth it? You could spend better coin elsewhere."

"Yes," Isabela insisted. "She will lead me to the woman who killed my mother. She is a good woman and needs our help. Without her, we have no chance to stop Prince Sebastian’s wedding and the murder of his groom."

"What's her name?"

Fenris and Isabela looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine, fine, fine," Merrill sighed. "I'll make something. You should probably figure out who exactly you're bringing back from the death first."

Isabela sat beside Hawke and held her hand. "I knew your soul on the Cliff. You loved the man you sought. I know your love is enough to survive death. Come back and we shall save him together and my mother will rest in peace."

Merrill returned, dipping the pill in chocolate before putting it into Hawke's mouth. "It should kick in soon. Get her up and moving as soon as you can. Have fun storming the castle!"

_-I don't believe it._  
-Dalish magic is beyond most of our understanding.  
-You're bullshitting me. People do not come back from the dead.  
-Death cannot stop true love, it can only delay it for awhile. 

Anders went to the ceremony without a word. It did not matter now. Hawke had not come for him. He meant what he had said to Sebastian. He would not speak and if he could not escape...then he would let himself die. 

He was led to the front as the Brother spoke the initial words of blessing. That is when they heard the explosion in the courtyard.

"It is the Raiders of Starkhaven," Sebastian hissed to the Brother. "We must do this quickly so I can get my groom to safety. Do this the short, short version."

The Brother said, "Sebastian Vael, do you take this man in holy matrimony?"

"I do."

"And do you, take your Prince in love and faith?"

Anders said nothing and Sebastian warned, "Say it."

Anders refused and the crowd grew restless. 

"Just pronounce us," Sebastian said angrily.

The Brother said quickly, "I bless you both in the name of the Maker and his prophet. Go forth in faith and love."

Sebastian led Anders out of the room as a third explosion rang through the castle. He gave him over to a guard.

"Lock him in our honeymoon suite," he ordered. "I will deal with these terrorists."

Meanwhile, Fenris was keeping the guards occupied, pretending to be the Dread Pirate herself, Isabela snuck Hawke into the castle. Hawke opened her eyes as Isabela placed her on the floor.

"Where am I?" She demanded.

"The Keep," Isabela said quickly. "Go find your lover and slay Sebastian before he kills him. We were hired to use his body to start a war with Starkhaven. You cannot let that happen."

"The Knight-Captain is the one you're looking for," Hawke said. "Find her."

Isabela ran off and Hawke rose shakily, stumbling.

_-How did Isabela know that Hawke would lead her to Meredith?_  
-Hawke just came back from the dead. That's the part you have an issue with?  
-I'm just saying.  
-Magic. Can I keep going? 

Meredith ran towards the gates and stopped, seeing Isabela standing before her, sword drawn.

"Hello," she growled. "My name is Isabela Montoya. You killed my mother. Prepare to die."

Meredith ran and Isabela chased her, yelling, "Hello! My name is Isabela Montoya! You killed my mother! Prepare to die!"

Isabela caught up and Meredith blocked the first blow, pushing Isabela away. Isabela drove her down the hall, screaming her chant still. Meredith knocked her back, slicing through her. Isabela regained her standing and blocked her into a corner.

She knocked Meredith's sword from her hand, pointing the blade to her throat.

"Offer me gold," Isabela said.

"As much as you can carry."

"Offer me land."

"As far as you can see."

"I want my mother back, you asshole."

Isabela stabbed her through the heart and she fell. Isabela grasped her own side, realizing she had been hurt. She looked around and walked towards the Prince's chambers.

In the honeymoon suite, Anders sat in front of the mirror, trying not to cry. He ran his hand across his ceremonial sword and drew it out. 

He whispered, "Why didn't you come, Hawke?"

"Who says I didn't?"

He turned, seeing Hawke walk through the door. He dropped the sword and kissed her, pulling her towards the bed. She groaned, "Gently."

Anders said desperately, "I didn't marry him, I promise, I didn't say a word."

"I know," she said, kissing him. "We have to get out of here. My friends are nearby, we'll head to Ferelden. We'll be safe there."

"Didn't I kill you?"

Hawke sat up, shielding Anders behind him. Sebastian picked up the discarded sword on the ground and held it forward.

"I meant for my groom to die on our honeymoon abroad, but this will do just as nicely I think. Pick up your blade then, Pirate, and let me slay you once and for all. To the death!"

"No," Hawke said, "not to the death. Death cannot stop me. Slay me and I will find you again and again. I will fight you, hack at you, and break you piece by piece until you follow me into the dark. And you will never be able to cross again for no one could ever love a man as loathsome as yourself. This time, I take your right hand. But I warn you, next time, I'll take your left."

Hawke rose to her feet, pulling the blade from her belt. Sebastian ran from the room. Hawke fell back onto the bed.

"Are you alright?" Anders asked.

"I was dead a few hours ago," Hawke reminded. "I'm surprised I made it through that speech. Help me up?"

Isabela ran through the door. "Meredith is dead. Should I go after Sebastian?"

"We need to go," Hawke said. "You're bleeding, Isabela."

"Just a flesh wound. Where is Fenris?"

They heard a whistle and they went to the window, seeing Fenris below.

"I only found two horses!" He apologized. "We'll have to share. Jump down, I'll catch you!"

"He's very strong," Hawke reassured. "Anders, go first."

They followed him out the window, Fenris bringing each to safety. Fenris held Isabela up on their horse and Anders held Hawke. The four of them rode off into the night and across to Ostwick, where they found shelter. Isabela took the role of the Dread Pirate Flemeth, Fenris serving beside her. 

As for Anders and Hawke, they married onboard the _Pearl_. As Isabela pronounced them man and wife, they kissed deeply and passionately. In the history of the world, there have only been four perfect kisses. This one left them all behind.

_-Here, Seeker. Have my handkerchief. You seem like you might need it._  
-It was just so...they loved each other so much...will you tell me this story again tomorrow night?  
-I thought this was an interrogation.  
-I'll learn more the second time. Please.  
-As you wish. 


End file.
